Promise With Demon
by Uchikaze no Rei
Summary: "Aku tidur di kamar lain saja!" Naruto hendak berjalan, tapi tangannya ditarik oleh pemuda lain di belakangnya, dan tangan lain pemuda yang tadi menariknya sudah memeluk pinggang pemuda pirang itu. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam." - Discontinued -
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Siapa?"

"Saatnya kau menepati janjimu."

"Janji? Janji apa? Dan siapa kau?"

"Kau milikku!"

Dengan kata terakhir yang dia dengar, remaja berambut pirang itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan ditemani beberapa keringat yang mengucur di sisi wajahnya dan nafas yang sedikit terengah, "Mimpi itu lagi,"

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Shounen-Ai, Typo(s), Lime (dikit…), etc.**

**SasuNaru, ItaDei - T - ****Supernatural / Romance**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**(Naruto's Pov)**

Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku memimpikan hal yang sama dan mendengar suara yang sama juga, entah mengapa aku merasa suara itu seperti menghantuiku, ditambah lagi... Janji yang selalu dibilang oleh suara itu, janji apa? Setauku selama ini aku belum pernah merasa membuat janji dengan seseorang. Bahkan aku tidak tau siapa pemilik suara di mimpiku itu.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu melirik jam yang ada di kamarku. Pukul 06.00 pagi rupanya, sebaiknya aku siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Aku mengambil handuk yang ada di balkon kamar dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian aku turun ke bawah. Di sana terlihat kakakku yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Naruto, ayo sarapan," ajak _Kaa-san_.

Aku segera duduk di sebelah kakakku dan mulai menyantap makanan yang ada.

Selesai sarapan kami pun berpamitan.

"Cepat, Naruto," perintah _Aniki_.

"Cepat apa?"

"Ayo berangkat! Kau tidak mau diantar?"

"Diantar? Olehmu?"

"Iyalah! Sama siapa lagi?"

"Ah, tumben kau baik. Sebentar, aku pakai sepatu dulu."

Deidara hanya memutar bola mata pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

- **Sekolah -  
**

* * *

Grek!

"_Ohayou_!" seruku setibanya di kelas.

"_Ohayou_," jawab sebagian murid yang ada di kelasku.

Senyum lima jari kutunjukkan.

"Hhh… Seperti biasa ya, kau selalu semangat, Naruto," ujar salah seorang temanku—seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru sepertiku, hanya saja warna pirang dan birunya terlihat lebih muda, panggil saja Ino.

"Hehehe," Aku segera menuju tempat dudukku di paling belakang pojok kanan dekat jendela.

"Hei, tidak ada PR 'kan?" tanyaku pada orang yang ada di depanku.

"Sepertinya tidak," jawabnya seraya memakan keripik-keripik atau cemilan yang ada di tangannya. Temanku yang satu ini doyan ngemil, panggil saja dia Chouji.

"Hei, Chouji, aku mau pindah di situ, kau pindah saja ke tempatku ya," seru temanku yang lain, yang ini adalah seorang pecinta anjing, namanya Kiba.

"Yah, tapi aku baru sebentar di sini," ujar Chouji lesu.

"Tapi aku bosan di tempatku, aku mau dekat jendela."

"Huft… Yasudahlah."

Mereka pun bertukar tempat, aku menghela nafas. Kiba ini memang sedikit berandalan.

"Kiba, kau memang selalu tidak mau mengalah ya."

"Hah? Biar saja, lagipula aku memang lebih senang di dekat jendela."

"Ya, ya, aku tau."

Tak berapa lama kemudian bel masuk tanda pelajaran akan dimulai terdengar. Murid-murid segera menuju bangkunya masing-masing dan duduk rapi. Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_, tak lama guru bermasker itu pun memasuki kelas.

"Anak-anak, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, aku akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru dulu," katanya.

Seketika itu juga kelas menjadi ribut karena bisik-bisik tentang si anak baru.

"Tenang-tenang," perintah wali kelas kami itu.

Semuanya menuruti perintah Kakashi-_sensei_, karena malas memperhatikan akhirnya aku menidurkan kepalaku di meja sambil menatap keluar jendela.

**(Normal's Pov)**

"Silakan masuk," perintah guru berambut perak itu pada si murid baru.

Murid baru itu pun memasuki kelas, dan alhasil seluruh murid—terutama perempuan—terpanah melihat dirinya—atau mungkin ketampanannya? Rambutnya yang berwarna raven selaras dengan mata onix-nya, kulitnya putih dan badannya juga lumayan tinggi, membuat dirinya terlihat semakin sempurna saja di mata seluruh murid—kecuali Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan.

Anak baru itu memperhatikan seluruh isi kelasnya, sampai akhirnya pandangannya berhenti pada remaja berambut pirang yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, perlahan ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringaian.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Kakashi lagi.

Pikiran anak itu pun teralih pada perintah gurunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," katanya datar.

"Sudah? Singkat sekali. Tempat tinggalmu? Dan kau pindahan darimana?"

"Bolehkah aku tidak usah memperkenalkan diri secara detail?"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, "Yah, terserah sajalah. Kalau begitu, kau duduk di…"

"Aku ingin duduk di sebelah anak berambut pirang itu," Jari pemuda raven itu menunjuk pada pemuda pirang yang kepalanya masih saja tertempel di atas meja.

"Ah, maksudmu Namikaze Naruto?"

"Hn."

"Namikaze Naruto," panggil Kakashi. Namun yang dipanggil tidak merespon sama sekali, sampai akhirnya guru bermasker itu sedikit mengeraskan volume suaranya, "Namikaze Naruto!"

"I-Iya, _sensei_?" Naruto terkejut dan reflek langsung berdiri.

"Anak baru ini ingin duduk di sebelahmu," jelas Kakashi.

"Eh… Tapi di sebelahku ada Chouji."

"Bisakah kau pindah?" ujar pemuda raven yang masih berdiri di depan kelas itu pada remaja berbadan gemuk di sebelah Naruto.

"E-Eh…" Chouji bingung mau merespon apa. Ia memperhatikan anak baru itu. Errr, sepertinya akan bahaya kalau menolak permintaannya, kesannya dia dingin sekali, mata hitamnya selalu menatap datar, "Ba-Baiklah," Ia pun berpindah tempat.

"Baiklah, silakan kalau memang kau mau duduk di sana," Guru bermasker itu mempersilakan.

Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ia bertemu pandang dengan Naruto sejenak dan menampakkan seringaiannya.

'Eh… Seringai? Apa maksudnya?' batin Naruto.

Selesai dengan acara perkenalan murid baru, pelajaran pun dimulai

.

.

.

.

* * *

- **Skip Time; ****Pulang Sekolah -**

* * *

Naruto kembali pulang bersama kakaknya, remaja berambut pirang itu memulai pembicaraan, "_Aniki_,"

"Hm?"

"Tadi di kelasku ada anak baru."

"Di kelasku juga ada."

"Ah, benarkah? Siapa namanya?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha?!"

"Akh, pelankan suaramu. Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu?"

"Anak baru di kelasku marganya juga Uchiha."

"Mungkin mereka saudara kandung sama seperti kita."

"Yah…"

Hening…

"_Aniki_."

"Apa lagi?"

"Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Saat aku bertemu pandang dengannya, dia menunjukkan seringaiannya."

"Lalu apanya yang aneh?"

"Heh?! Jelas-jelas itu aneh! Bagaimana mungkin kau menunjukkan seringaianmu pada orang yang baru dikenal?! Lagipula itu tidak sopan!"

"Tidak usah berteriak."

"Habis kau… Akh, memangnya si Itachi itu tidak menunjukkan hal yang aneh?"

"Menurutku sih tidak, tapi dia sempat memandangiku beberapa saat namun tidak menyeringai seperti anak baru di kelasmu itu."

"Begitu ya."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan, lebih baik kita cepat sampai di rumah dan langsung makan."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**- Di Rumah -**

* * *

Keluarga Namikaze sedang makan malam.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan malam mereka, semua kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing.

Deidara sendiri lanjut menonton tv di ruang keluarga, lalu sang adik menghampirinya, "_Aniki_,"

"Apa?"

"Aku boleh cerita?"

"Hm."

"Sebenarnya sudah beberapa minggu ini ada yang mengganjal pikiranku, beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama dan mendengar suara yang sama dalam mimpi-mimpiku."

Deidara sedikit terkejut mendengar cerita adiknya itu, karena apa yang dialami sang adik mirip sekali dengan yang dia alami akhir-akhir ini, "Suara? Apa suara itu bilang sesuatu?"

"Ya, ia mengatakan sudah waktunya aku menepati janjiku, dan yang lebih menyeramkan itu ia mengklaim diriku sebagai miliknya. Akh, padahal aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa membuat janji dengan orang lain."

Sang kakak benar-benar terdiam kali ini, mimpi adiknya ini persis sekali dengan mimpi yang ia miliki.

"_Aniki_?"

"Ah, iya?"

"Kenapa kau terdiam seperti itu?"

Deidara terdiam sejenak, "…Aku juga mengalami itu, Naruto,"

"Hah?!"

"Ya."

"…Itu apa ya, _Aniki_?"

"Entahlah, sebaiknya tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Lagipula itu hanya mimpi," Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu mulai berdiri.

"Jangan terus mencoba berpikiran positif di saat dirimu juga merasa janggal, _Aniki_."

Langkah sang kakak terhenti, "…Lebih baik kita tidur, sudah jam setengah sebelas,"

Deidara mematikan tvnya, dan dua bersaudara itu menuju kamarnya masing-masing yang berada di lantai dua.

* * *

**- Kamar Naruto (Naruto's Pov) -**

* * *

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur dan berpikir sejenak. Rasanya janggal juga kalau _Aniki_ sampai mengalami hal yang sama persis denganku, apa ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa kami berdua? Semoga saja tidak. Semoga itu hanya kebetulan saja…

Perlahan aku memejamkan mataku.

**(Dua jam Kemudian)**

"Ngh…" Aku membolak-balik posisi tidurku yang sedari tadi terasa tidak nyaman, namun hasilnya nihil dan itu membuatku kesal, "Akh!" Sungguh, aku belum bisa tidur daritadi.

Aku melirik jam, jam itu menunjukkan pukul setengah satu. "Sial! Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur begini? Jarang sekali aku seperti ini,"

"Mungkin matamu bosan untuk tidur."

"Mana ada hal seperti itu."

Aku tersadar sejenak. Eh… Suara…? Bukannya di kamar ini hanya ada aku…?

Perlahan kutolehkan wajahku menuju balkon.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hhh, sudah kuduga hanya khayalanku. Errr, ini agak sedikit menyeramkan.

Lebih baik aku cepat tidur saja.

"U-Uwaaaa!" Aku kaget saat melihat sudah ada seseorang di sebelahku.

"Ka-Ka-Kau… Si anak baru?! Bagaimana bisa kau ada di situ?!" Aku menjauh darinya, baiklah kali ini benar-benar horor.

Deg.

Eh… Ke-Kenapa ini? Badanku… Tidak bisa bergerak.

Anak baru itu mendekat padaku.

"A-Apa?" Sungguh, entah kenapa aku merasakan ada hawa menyeramkan dari anak ini.

Ia membingkai wajahku sambil menunjukkan seringainya, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu,"

A-Apa? Apa maksudnya?

Ia menyentuh bibirku, dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Apa? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Mata safirku membulat di saat bibirnya sudah menempel di bibirku.

"Mphhh!" Akh, sial, badanku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, protes pun percuma. Apa maksudnya ini?

Ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Pwah! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Ia terdiam.

"…Kau tidak ingat padaku, Naruto?"

"Yah, aku mengingatmu. Kau adalah murid baru di kelasku yang baru saja masuk hari ini."

Tatapannya menjadi datar.

"Sayang sekali…" Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatapku sejenak, lalu turun menuju leher. A-Apa? Leher?

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Sasuke?" Sungguh, anak baru ini benar-benar membuatku seram.

"Hm… Aroma tubuhmu masih sama seperti dulu. Citrus…"

Dulu…?

Deg.

Aku terkejut, lidahnya baru saja menjilat leherku.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Entahlah, aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku… Takut padanya.

"Kau milikku, Namikaze Naruto."

"Ahh…" Ia menghisap leherku.

"Hentikan…"

Akh, sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku.

"Ahh, Sasuke…" Kembali dihisapnya leherku. Sial… Tubuhku…

Bruk.

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuhku jatuh tertidur. Apa sudah bisa bergerak?

"Sasuke! Kubilang hentikan!"

Duak!

Aku berhasil menyikut wajahnya.

Ia terdiam sambil menunduk. Kemudian kembali menatapku.

Deg.

Aku terkejut melihat matanya, kenapa sekarang… Jadi berwarna merah?"

"Ma-Matamu…"

Ia menampakkan seringainya lagi.

Anak ini… Benar-benar menyeramkan. Aku harus cepat menjauh darinya.

Duak!

Aku berlari setelah memukul wajahnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Cklek. Cklek.

Cklek. Cklek.

Apa? Kenapa pintu kamarku tidak mau terbuka? Padahal aku tidak menguncinya. Brengsek!

Aku bersandar di belakang pintu dan kembali menatapnya. Ia sudah berdiri dan mulai mendekat padaku sambil terus menunduk—seperti mayat hidup, arghhh!

"Siapa kau... Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Apa maumu?!"

"Aku ingin menagih janjimu."

Aku terdiam. Janji…?

Deg.

Seketika aku teringat pada mimpiku yang terus berulang-ulang itu.

"Janji apa…? Aku tidak pernah membuat janji dengan siapapun."

"Ada. Denganku."

"Kalau begitu janji apa?!"

"Janji bahwa kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya, dan sekarang aku ingin menandaimu," Ia menatapku dengan mata merahnya.

Aku sedikit merinding melihat mata merah itu, seperti haus untuk menerkam, dan janji apa itu? Aku tidak pernah membuat janji gila seperti itu! Argh, aku jadi merasa dia ini adalah seorang psikopat!

"Tidak… Aku tidak pernah membuat janji seperti itu," Aku melihat ke bawah, tidak mau menatap matanya.

Nafasku tercekat saat tiba-tiba dia sudah berada tepat di depanku, menatapku dalam jarak dekat.

Ia menyentuh wajahku, "Ck, ck, ck, jangan takut seperti itu, Naruto,"

Aku terus menatapnya ngeri, mulutku sedikit terbuka, namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari sana.

"Sayang sekali ya kau tidak mengingat janji itu, padahal janji itu adalah sesuatu yang penting."

"Mph," Ia kembali menciumku.

Ah, ba-badanku lagi-lagi tidak bisa bergerak.

"Mnh!" Lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutku.

A-Akh… Aku tidak mau…

"Ngh…" Geli saat lidahnya bermain-main di dalam mulutku.

Mata safirku melebar, aku terkejut saat tangannya mulai menyusup ke dalam bajuku.

"Mphhh! Mh!" Aku tau protes pun percuma, tapi aku berharap ia tidak melakukan lebih jauh lagi.

Ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Ah… Hah… Hah… Hah…" Nafasku begitu tidak teratur.

Ia tersenyum, "Tidak biasa berciuman, hm?"

"Berisik… Menjauh…"

Senyum itu kembali terlihat di wajahnya, namun kali ini sambil menunduk, "Tunggu dulu," Bibir dinginnya kembali menyapa leherku.

Akh… Jangan lagi…

"Hentikan!" Reflek aku mendorong tubuhnya, "Jangan… Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi," Aku menunduk.

Ia terdiam…

"Cih, kau benar-benar tidak ingat padaku, Naruto?"

"Hentikan… Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatmu, bahkan aku tidak tau siapa dirimu, dan janji itu… Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membuatnya!"

"Cih!" Ia kembali terdiam dan menunduk. Perlahan ia berjalan mundur, "Kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan wujud asliku,"

Aku yang sedari tadi hanya berani menatap setengah tubuh bagian bawahnya kali ini benar-benar menatap lurus pada matanya.

Lingkaran hitam mulai muncul di sekitar kakinya. A-Apa itu?

Perlahan lingkaran hitam itu mulai membungkus dirinya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian menipis dan menghilang.

Wushhh!

Akh, angin kencang apa barusan? Reflek aku menutupi wajahku.

Setelah kiranya angin itu sudah tidak ada, perlahan kubuka mata safirku dan alhasil aku terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan sana.

Sasuke yang tadi hanya berpenampilan biasa saja kini menjadi serba hitam, kontras dengan mata merahnya, dan bertaring…?

"Siapa… Siapa kau?"

Ia menyilangkan salah satu tangannya di depan dada, dan beberapa saat kemudian muncullah sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya yang kemudian mengembang.

Sayap hitam…

"Kau bisa menyebutku iblis."

A-Apa? Iblis…?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Thanks for read. :) Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Ada yang masih inget sama fict ini? Hah, lupa? /pundung.

Makasih lho buat yang udah mereview.

**- 2310 - :** pergantian pov, waktu/tempat.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**Chap 2**

* * *

**(Naruto's Pov)**

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang? Memakanku?"

Iblis itu tertawa kecil, lalu mendekatiku—dengan melayang tentunya. Dia menyentuh pipiku, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku dan menatap mata biru _sapphire_-ku lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak akan memakanmu, aku hanya ingin menagih janji yang sudah kuterima, dan kaulah yang membuat janji itu dengan mulutmu sendiri."

"Janji apa, brengsek?! Harus kubilang berapa kali kalau aku tidak pernah membuat janji apapun dengan orang lain?! Apalagi dengan orang sepertimu! Kalau memang ada beritahu aku!"

Ia meraih daguku dengan jarinya dan menatapku datar, "Kau sudah tau, bukan?"

"Janji menjadi milikmu? Jangan bodoh, itu bukanlah sebuah janji!"

"Kalau begitu coba ingat-ingatlah sendiri, apa kau pernah membuat janji lain?"

Cih, sial, dia benar-benar membuatku kesal.

Plak.

Aku menepis tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, lalu menunduk.

"Buka pintunya."

Ia diam.

"Buka pintunya, sialan!"

**(Normal's Pov)**

Iblis itu tersenyum sinis, "Kau jadi kasar ya sekarang,"

"Berisik! Apa kau tidak mendengarku?!"

Brak!

Sasuke sudah berada di hadapan Naruto lagi dengan satu tangannya yang mengunci pemuda pirang itu di antara tubuhnya dengan pintu.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menurutimu?"

Mereka bertatapan sengit.

"Minggir! Kau terlalu dekat!"

Naruto terus saja berontak, sampai akhirnya…

Bruk.

Ia terdiam saat iblis di depannya memeluk lehernya.

"Oi… Apa yang kau… Lakukan?"

Sosok yang memeluknya hanya terdiam menunduk, "…Cih,"

Naruto masih saja diam, perlahan pandangannya melembut, 'Kenapa… Rasanya seperti aku sudah pernah merasakan ini?'

"Naruto…"

Sasuke mulai menatap pemuda pirang di hadapannya, diraihnya wajah itu, dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya sampai bibir mereka bertemu lagi.

Satu menit…

Dua menit…

Tiga me—

Deg.

Mata safir itu kembali terbuka.

Duak!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Brengsek!"

Wajah tampan iblis itu terkena pukulan, ia memegangi pipinya, "Kenapa? Tadi kau menerimanya,"

Naruto terdiam, "…Kau… Kau menjengkelkan!"

Brak!

Pemuda pirang itu keluar begitu saja. Sementara sang iblis menunduk dan sedikit menggeram, "Cih,"

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berlari menuju kamar kakaknya, ia menutupi mulutnya, 'Bodoh… Kenapa aku terbawa suasana?'

Brak!

"_Aniki!_"

Mata safirnya terkejut saat melihat di atas tubuh sang kakak ada sosok yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan sosok yang tadi ada di kamarnya.

Ia menggeram, "Brengsek! Siapa kau?! Jangan mengganggu kakakku!" Pemuda pirang itu hendak memukul sosok hitam yang ada di atas tubuh kakaknya, namun ia gagal karena sosok itu menghilang dan kembali muncul di lain tempat.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak macam-macam dengan kakakmu."

Sebuah bayangan hitam muncul di sebelah Itachi—nama iblis yang baru saja hendak dipukul Naruto—bayangan itu memunculkan seseorang setelah menghilang.

"Ah, Sasuke, kau sudah kembali."

Naruto menatap tajam pada dua sosok hitam yang ada di hadapannya, "Siapa… Siapa kalian sebenarnya?!"

"Tanyakan saja pada kakakmu," ujar Itachi.

"_Aniki_…" Pemuda pirang itu menatap kakaknya, namun sang kakak malah menghindari tatapannya.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya, _Aniki_?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Begitulah. Apa kau belum?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Hm… Dilihat dari keadaanmu dan reaksi anak itu, sepertinya kau belum memberitahunya."

Pemuda raven itu menghindari tatapan sang kakak.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kami pergi sekarang, tidurlah yang nyenyak," Itachi tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundak adiknya dan mereka berdua menghilang.

"_Aniki_… Apa yang kau ketahui?" Naruto kembali menatap kakaknya, namun sang kakak masih saja menghindari tatapannya.

"_Aniki_! Tatap aku!"

Deidara terus diam.

Naruto menunduk, "Baiklah… Kalau kau memang tidak mau menatapku tidak apa, tapi beritahu aku,"

"…Kau tidak usah tau."

"Apa? Kenapa begitu? Aku juga diganggu!"

"Kubilang tidak usah ya tidak usah!"

Naruto merasa kesal, "Kau… Kau tidak tau 'kan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padaku?!"

Deidara terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa… Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padamu?" Ia menatap sang adik.

Naruto terdiam, kali ini giliran dia yang menghindari tatapan sang kakak. Ah, sepertinya ia salah bicara, tidak mungkin 'kan ia bilang semua hal yang terjadi di kamarnya tadi?

"Naruto!"

"Tidak… Bukan apa-apa."

Deidara tersenyum sinis, "Jadi kau mencoba membohongiku? Jawab aku, Naruto!"

"Bukan apa-apa, _Aniki_!" Pemuda pirang itu segera turun dari kasur kakaknya, "Aku… Mau tidur," ujarnya tanpa berbalik. Ia pun meninggalkan kamar sang kakak.

* * *

**- 2310 -  
**

* * *

"Naru! Dei! Bangun! Ini sudah pagi!" Terdengar suara teriakan seorang wanita paruh baya dari bawah sana, sebut saja sang ibu—Kushina.

Kedua Namikaze muda itu langsung terbangun setelah mendengar teriakan sang ibu, "Akh…" keluh mereka berdua. Suara ibu mereka ini memang dasyat.

Selesai mandi dan sebagainya, mereka turun ke bawah, menjumpai sarapan yang telah ada.

"Kau tidak mau membawa mobil hari ini, Dei?" tanya sang Ayah—Minato.

"Yah, kalau _Tou-san_ mengizinkan, boleh saja."

Minato tertawa, "Tentu saja aku mengizinkannya. Kalian terlalu sering membawa motor, tidak ada salahnya 'kan sekali-sekali membawa mobil?"

"Hm," Deidara mengangguk, "Kalau begitu kami berangkat,"

"Hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

.

**- Di Perjalanan - **

"Hhh… Untunglah tidak macet lagi," Naruto menghela nafas lega begitu jalanan sudah mulai lancar setelah mereka terjebak macet selama dua puluh menit.

Sementara sang kakak hanya terus berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya.

"Hei, kami ikut ya," ujar seseorang.

Deidara terkejut melihat seseorang di jok belakang melalui kaca depan mobilnya.

CKIIITTT.

"U-Uwah, _Aniki_! Kendarai mobilmu dengan benar! Kau mau kita celaka?!" omel Naruto.

"Maaf…" Deidara langsung melihat ke belakang dengan tampang kesal, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Naruto ikut melihat ke belakang, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sasuke juga ada di sana, ia pun langsung kembali menghadap depan dan duduk diam.

"Tenanglah, Dei. Sudah kubilang kami hanya ingin ikut," Itachi tersenyum.

"Kau… Keluar!"

"Sssttt, lebih baik kita segera jalan kalau tidak mau telat."

Ah, benar juga. Deidara melupakan waktu.

"…Sekali ini saja, cih," Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu pun kembali menghadap depan dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Sementara itu Itachi melirik adiknya dan Naruto, mereka saling diam. Apa kemarin Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan? Fuh, padahal Itachi sudah memperingatkannya agar tidak terburu-buru.

* * *

**- 2310 -  
**

* * *

Dari pagi hingga siang ini Naruto terus mendiami Sasuke. Entahlah, mungkin kejadian kemarin malam masih mengganggunya.

Bahkan di waktu istirahat begini ia lebih memilih ke atap daripada harus di kelas bersama Sasuke, sungguh hari ini ia benar-benar tidak _mood_ melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah cukup kau mendiamiku sehari ini."

"Kau…" Tanpa menoleh pun Naruto sudah tau siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Naruto—"

"Jangan mengikutiku! Aku tidak suka!" Pemuda pirang itu pun berlari ke dalam, meninggalkan pemuda raven itu sendiri.

Sasuke menunduk, "Cih…"

* * *

**- 2310 -  
**

* * *

'Sial, apa sih maunya? Apa karena janji yang dia bilang itu? Cih, persetan dengan janji itu!' batin Naruto, 'Arghhh, sungguh, hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir secara normal! Mungkin sebaiknya aku membasuh muka saja agar lebih _fresh_,'

Pemuda pirang itu pun menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya beberapa kali.

"Jangan menghindariku."

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti, ia menggeram.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku!" Ia menatap tajam orang di belakangnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya terdiam, dan perlahan mendekati Naruto.

"Apa? Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?" Pemuda pirang itu juga mulai berjalan mundur, bagaimana pun ia harus tetap waspada.

Bruk.

Sayang keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada Naruto, ia malah menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

Sasuke terus mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekatiku… Jangan mendekatiku!"

Langkah pemuda raven itu terhenti, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya,"

Naruto tidak merespon.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa kejadian kemarin malam yang menyebabkannya?"

"I-Itu…" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke terus menatap Naruto, ia menunggu kata-kata pemuda pirang itu selanjutnya.

"Argh, sudah cukup! Jangan membuatku pusing, aku muak denganmu! Aku benci padamu, Sasuke!"

Onix itu melebar, pemuda raven itu menunduk, kemudian kembali menatap geram pada Naruto ditemani mata merahnya.

"He-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?!" Pemuda pirang itu meronta saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh pemuda raven itu.

BRAK!

"AKH!"

Dengan kasar Sasuke menghantamkan tubuh Naruto pada pintu kamar mandi yang sudah terkunci. Ya, iblis satu ini membawa mangsanya masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik. Ia juga mengunci salah satu tangan pemuda pirang itu di belakang tubuh.

"Naruto… Aku haus. Bagaimana kalau kau menyumbangkan sedikit darahmu padaku?"

"Apa? Jangan bercanda! Lepaskan, akh!"

"Kau tidak bisa diam ya. Apa boleh buat, sebaiknya kita cepat mulai."

Pemuda raven itu langsung menancapkan taringnya pada leher mangsanya.

Safir itu melebar, "A-Ahhhh!" Sakit…

"Sssttt, tenanglah, Naruto. Kau tidak ingin ada yang melihat ini 'kan?" Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Mph! Mh! Mh!" Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan matanya untuk menahan sakit yang melanda lehernya.

"Ah… Sakit, Sasuke…"

"Hentikan… Akh…"

"Naruto… Kau ingin mencoba darahmu? Rasanya nikmat," Iblis itu mengambil sedikit darah mangsanya dengan jari, lalu memasukkan jari itu ke dalam mulut sang mangsa itu sendiri.

'Ini menggelikan…' batin pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke kembali menancapkan taringnya pada leher tan itu.

"Akh! Uhuk-uhuk!" Naruto tersedak karena adanya jari-jari Sasuke.

'Sial…'

Krek.

"Ahhh!"

Naruto baru saja menggigit jari Sasuke, namun ia langsung terkena imbas keterkejutan iblis itu sendiri—taringnya menancap semakin dalam.

"Hentikan…"

'Ah… Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?' Safir Naruto mulai sedikit menyayu, 'Kalau begini terus aku bisa pingsan, darahku…'

"Sasuke… Aku mohon…"

Mata merah itu melebar saat mendengar suara lemah Naruto—seolah-olah dia tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, mata merah itu kembali berubah menjadi hitam.

"Naruto…" Ia menarik taringnya keluar.

Bruk.

Pemuda pirang itu sedikit lunglai.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" Ah, sepertinya ia terlalu berlebihan, ia pun menyembuhkan bekas luka gigitannya.

"Naruto…"

PLAK!

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! Kau… KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Pemuda pirang itu pun segera pergi dari bilik itu.

Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam mendapat tamparan itu, ia menunduk sambil memegangi pipinya, "Cih,"

Pemuda raven itu tau kalau ia berlebihan, entah kenapa kata "benci" dari pemuda pirang itu membuatnya hilang kendali.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Thanks for read. :) Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf lama bgt update-nya, readers. Idenya sempet mandek, bahkan ilang sama sekali. :( Kalau seandainya ceritanya jadi gak jelas, mohon maaf. Dan… kalau lupa sm alur ceritanya, silakan baca chap sblmnya.

**2310:** Pergantian waktu/tempat.

'SasuNaru' : Mind.

Happy Reading ya, readers. TToTT

**Chap 3**

**-Pulang Sekolah-**

Naruto berjalan dengan lunglai di koridor sekolah, menuju ke tempat parkiran mobil kakaknya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara, dan mendapati sang kakak yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Lemas sekali."

"Tidak apa, _Aniki_. Aku hanya kelelahan, ayo kita pulang."

"Baiklah—hei, tunggu!"

"Apa?"

"Itu… Tengkukmu kenapa?"

"E-Eh? Tengkukku?"

"Ya, kenapa kau menutupinya?"

"Eh, i-ini… Ini… Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kau… Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku 'kan, Naruto?"

"Te-Tentu saja tidak."

"Benar? Coba aku lihat tengkukmu."

Dei hendak menyingkirkan tangan Naruto, namun ditepis oleh oleh pemuda pirang itu, "Tidak usah, _Aniki_. Aku hanya pegal saja, kalau tidak dipegang seperti ini rasanya tidak enak,"

"Begitu, baiklah."

Mereka melanjutkan jalan mereka menuju tempat parkir, begitu sampai, Dei meraba kantong celananya, namun yang didapat hanyalah saku celana yang kosong.

"Eh? Kuncinya…"

"Ada apa?"

"Kuncinya—EH! Kuncinya 'kan…"

Mulai terlihat hawa-hawa suram di sekitar Dei, mengingat bahwa dia tidak mengambil kunci mobilnya tadi pagi, dan sampai sekarang kunci itu masih berada pada Itachi.

"Mencari ini?" Sebuah rangkulan mendarat di pundak Dei, dan dilihatnya melalui kaca mobil seseorang—yang menurut Dei menyebalkan—sedang merangkulnya .

Buru-buru dia melepaskan diri dari rangkulan itu, "Jangan dekat-dekat! Dan kembalikan kunci mobilku!" Dei merampas secara paksa kunci mobilnya.

"Jangan ikut kami lagi!" ujar Dei tajam pada Itachi, sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum _innocent_, membuat Dei mendengus.

Dei masuk ke mobilnya diikuti oleh Naruto. Begitu di dalam mobil, Dei tidak langsung menyalakan mesinnya, melainkan merasa geram sendiri, dia mencengkram kuat setir mobilnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikut kami!" serunya pada seseorang yang tengah duduk santai di jok belakang. Ah, ternyata si pirang sulung ini sudah tahu dari awal kalau Itachi juga memasuki mobilnya.

"Tak apa 'kan?"

"Apanya yang 'tak apa?' Kami mau pulang!"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

"TIDAK BO—"

"Maaf aku telat," ujar seseorang yang entah kapan sudah duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Ah ya, kau memang telat, Sasuke."

Dei semakin geram dengan kedatangan Sasuke, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk tenang tanpa menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Ayo kita jalan, Dei," ujar Itachi.

Dei tidak menjawab.

"Hm, atau kau mau aku yang mengendarai mobilmu lagi?"

Seketika itu juga Dei langsung menatap tajam pada Itachi, sedangkan Itachi hanya menanggapi Dei dengan sebuah senyuman.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Dei menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju ke kediaman Namikaze.

**2310**

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang," ujar Kushina menyambut kedatangan anak-anaknya. Dia melihat dua orang lainnya di belakang Dei dan Naruto, "Kalian berdua pasti teman mereka ya?"

"Begitulah," jawab Itachi dengan senyuman. Semantara Dei hanya mendengus setiap melihat senyuman itu.

"Silakan main di kamar saja," ujar Kushina lagi.

"Enak saja! Tidak mau!" ucap Dei kesal, membuat Kushina sedikit terkejut.

"Lho? Kenapa begitu, Dei?"

"Di ruang tamu saja bisa 'kan?"

"Bukannya di kamar bersama teman itu lebih enak?"

"Pokoknya tidak mau!"

Kushina hanya menghela napas, baru kali ini dia melihat anak sulungnya bersih keras seperti ini. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya diam, walau sebenarnya di dalam hati dia benar-benar mendukung kakaknya.

"Tidak apa, di ruang tamu saja," ucap Itachi tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Bagus. Dan sekarang aku mau ganti baju dulu!" Dei segera berjalan meninggalkan 'temannya' itu diikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya.

Kushina hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, "Maaf ya, tidak biasanya dia begitu,"

"Tak apa."

"Ayo duduk," Kushina mengajak dua orang itu memasuki ruang tamu.

**20 menit kemudian…**

"Lama sekali mereka," keluh Sasuke.

"Sabar, _otouto_. Paling sebentar lagi mereka juga keluar."

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Toilet."

Sasuke mencari sosok yang tadi mengantarnya dan kakaknya menuju ruang tamu.

Tidak ada. Mungkin di dapur. Pemuda raven itupun berjalan mencari dapur, dan… ketemu.

"Maaf, toiletnya dimana?"

Kushina yang mendengar pertanyaan segera menoleh ke belakang, "Ah, mau ke toilet ya? Toiletnya ada di pojok ruang tamu, dekat ruang keluarga,"

"Hn, terimakasih."

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Kushina, dan sampailah dia di depan pintu kamar mandi sekarang.

**2310**

"Hhh~ Kenapa mereka malah ikut ke sini sih?" gerutu Naruto yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya. Sedari tadi dia belum ganti baju, malas rasanya setelah ganti baju harus menemani mereka yang ada di ruang tamu.

Naruto bangun dan berdiri, melihat kasurnya yang seperti kapal pecah membuatnya semakin _badmood_, 'Apa setiap tidur aku selalu bergerak aktif sampai-sampai kasurku 'kusut' begini?'

Dia pun mulai merapikan kasurnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa _Aniki_ sudah keluar kamar ya?" gumamnya.

"_Aniki_-mu itu pintar juga ya dalam memilih alasan untuk mengulur waktu."

"Iya...—EH!" Naruto terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang—memangnya siapa yang mengajaknya bicara?—lalu menemukan sosok seseorang di sana, "U-Uwaa—Mph!"

Bruk!

Teriakannya terhenti saat sosok itu membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Lama sekali kau, ternyata belum ganti baju."

Sepertinya ini bukan posisi yang baik untuk Naruto.

"Mph! Mph! (menyingkir, menyingkir dari atasku)."

"Jangan berteriak."

Naruto mengangguk, dan Sasuke melepaskan bungkamannya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Seringai muncul di bibir Sasuke, "Kau lupa aku siapa?"

Oh, tentu saja Naruto tidak akan pernah lupa kalau Sasuke itu adalah seorang iblis. Ya, iblis, dan dia akan selalu mengingatnya.

"Ternyata kau belum ganti baju, tidak baik membiarkan tamu menunggu lama," seringai masih terukir di wajah Sasuke.

"Kalau tamunya kalian, tak apa 'kan?"

"Menarik sekali. Cepat ganti baju atau aku yang menggantikannya."

"A-Apa? Aku bisa sendiri. Menyingkir dari atasku!"

"Kenapa harus? Aku suka posisi ini."

"Bo-Bodoh, kalau begini terus aku tidak bisa ganti baju!"

Pada akhirnya pun Sasuke menyingkir juga, "Cepat ganti baju atau aku yang akan benar-benar menggantikannya,"

Dan pemuda raven itupun menghilang dari pandangan.

**2310**

Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dan dia menemukan kakaknya yang masih sendirian.

"Bagaimana?"

"Naruto belum ganti baju."

"Mereka bermaksud mengulur waktu ya."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana dengan Dei?"

"Hn? Buat apa aku ke kamarnya? Urusi saja sendiri."

"Hhh~ Kau ini. Seharusnya tadi sekalian kau lihat dia."

Lima menit kemudian turunlah dua orang berambut kuning, mereka terlihat sedikit bosan.

"Lama sekali kalian," ujar Itachi.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujar Dei ketus.

"Galaknya, tapi itu yang membuatku semakin suka padamu."

"A-Apa? Diam kau!"

Yah, selama beberapa jam ke depan di ruang tamu itu terdengar lebih banyak omelan dibanding obrolan akrab.

.

.

.

"Hhh~ Akhirnya mereka pulang juga," Naruto menghela napas lega.

Pemuda pirang itu melirik jam, jam itu menunjukkan pukul tujuh, cukup lama juga mereka bertamu, 'Sebentar lagi makan malam,'

.

Pukul delapan keluarga Namikaze sudah selesai makan malam, dan mulai mengerjakan aktivitas masing-masing lagi.

Ayah mereka—Minato—yang langsung masuk ke kamar ingin beristirahat karena baru saja pulang.

Kushina yang sibuk membereskan meja sekaligus mencuci piring.

Dei dan Naruto yang langsung menonton tv sambil menunggu jam tidur tiba.

**2310**

"Aniki, aku tidur duluan ya, sudah jam sebelas."

"Sepertinya aku juga, lagipula besok sekolah."

Dei mematikan tv-nya, lalu mereka berjalan menuju kamar mereka yang ada di lantai dua, dan memasuki kamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

**-Naruto's Room-**

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar ketukan.

"Ngh… Siapa sih yang mengetuk pintu malam-malam?"

Naruto tidak memperdulikannya.

Tok! Tok!

"Berisik! Siapa sih?"

Naruto melirik jam weker-nya, jam setengah dua? Hell, hanya orang gila yang mau 'bertamu' di jam segini.

Tok! Tok!

Ketukan itu terdengar lagi.

'Tunggu… Ketukannya bukan berasal dari pintu, tapi… Balkon,' Naruto tidak beranjak dari kasurnya, dia masih dalam posisi tertidur, 'Akh, pasti dia. Jangan harap aku akan membuka balkonnya. Aku tidak akan membukakannya!'

Tok! Tok!

'Berisik!' Naruto merubah posisinya, membalikkan badan ke arah berlawanan.

Siiiing…

'Hening? Apa dia sudah pergi?'

Naruto mengintip dari balik selimutnya, dan terkejut melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"U-Uwa—Mph!" Lagi-lagi mulutnya dibungkam.

Siapa yang tidak terkejut? Saat kau berbalik, tiba-tiba sudah ada yang menatapmu dengan sepasang mata merah, apalagi di tengah malam.

"Kau suka sekali berteriak ya?"

"…"

Naruto menggangguk, dan Sasuke mengerti itu adalah tanda bahwa dia tidak akan berteriak lagi.

"Bisakah kau tidak terus-menerus menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar orang?"

"Bisakah kau membukakan pintu saat ada orang yang 'bertamu'?"

"I-Itu karena kau datang tengah malam begini!"

"Oh ya? Bukannya kau tahu aku ini mahluk apa?"

"Turun dari kasurku sekarang juga!"

Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Turun, bodoh!" Suara Naruto naik satu oktaf.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku ingin tahu seberapa berani kau mengeraskan suaramu tengah malam begini,"

"Akh. Kau tahu aku tidak ingin membangunkan kedua orangtua-ku, bukan? Lagipula kalau aku berteriak, orangtua-ku akan ke sini, dan saat mereka sampai kau sudah menghilang, bisa-bisa aku dianggap gila."

"Bagus kalau kau sadar."

"Cepat menyingkir dari kasurku!" Naruto menarik selimut yang sedari tadi sudah dipakai oleh Sasuke.

"Hah? Kenapa kau berpakaian serba hitam dan 'ramai' begitu? Ini jam tidur, bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh. Apa kau lupa? Ini wujud asliku."

Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah _badmood_, dia jadi merasa seperti orang yang benar-benar bodoh, dia lupa kalau Sasuke memiliki wujud asli.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak, aku mau tidur di sini."

"A-Apa? Kau!"

"Ayo cepat tidur, besok sekolah. Atau…" Wuushh! "Kau mau tidur bersama di dalam sayapku ini?" Lagi-lagi seringai tampak di wajah putih itu.

"Jangan menggodaku! Siapa juga yang mau tidur dekat-dekat denganmu?"

"Terserah, yang jelas aku tidur di sini."

Naruto melirik jam, sudah mau jam dua? Ternyata berdebat dengannya buang-buang waktu, bisa-bisa pemuda pirang ini mengantuk di sekolah.

"Aku tidur di kamar lain saja!" Naruto hendak berjalan, tapi tangannya ditarik oleh pemuda lain di belakangnya, dan tangan lain pemuda yang tadi menariknya sudah memeluk pinggang pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto sendiri terkejut dia sudah berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

'Gerakannya cepat sekali.'

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam."

Naruto menghela napas, "Baiklah, kau tidur di sini. Tapi jangan macam-macam!"

"Hn."

"Hilangkan sayapmu."

Sasuke menurutinya.

"Kau tidur di pojok."

"Apa? Kenapa aku yang harus tidur dekat dengan tembok? Lagipula ini kamarku, jadi kau tidak berhak mengaturku!"

"Bisakah kau turuti saja kemauan-ku? Lagipula ini sudah terlalu malam."

Naruto hanya mendengus, dan pada akhirnya dia menuruti kemauan Sasuke. Tidur di pojok dengan Sasuke yang berada di sisi kasur.

"Kau ini seperti orang yang tidak ingin tahanannya kabur."

"Aku memang tidak ingin kau kabur."

Pemuda pirang itu menggembungkan pipi mendengar jawaban orang di sebelahnya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur," Sasuke segera menarik selimut dan memejamkan mata.

Sementara Naruto hanya terus menatap Sasuke yang sudah terpejam, 'Cepat sekali tidurnya,' Dia memperhatikan wajah tidur itu, 'Tenang sekali wajah tidurnya. Hhh~ Andai dia manusia,'

'Sepertinya besok aku harus siap-siap mengantuk di sekolah,' Naruto pun memejamkan matanya.

**TBC**

Haduh, sekali lg maaf ya krn update-nya lama bgt, chap 4 (lagi-lagi) gak janji bs update cpt. Buat flashback jg nanti ya, idenya ilang sama sekali. Itupun dibikin kalau nemu ide. =='

Jujur aja, _mood_ buat nerusin fict ini sempet ilang, ditambah lg ide jg ilang-ilangan, jd berpikir buat di discontinued aja. Tapi... Entahlah, aku masih mikirin itu. ==a

Masih minat utk mereview? Thanks.


End file.
